Mudblood
by GryffindorTom
Summary: When Snape calls Lily a Mudblood, she reacted badly to James in Canon. What happened if she had reacted differently to James trying to comfort her. There again can a single insult from a childhood friend change things for the better? Contains both James and Lily's POV. JP/LE


**Mudblood** – Rating **K+**

Summary – **When Snape calls Lily a Mudblood, she reacted badly to James in Canon. What happened if she had reacted differently to James trying to comfort her. There again can a single insult from a childhood friend change things for the better? Contains both James and Lily's POV. JP/LE**

Pairings – **James/Lily**

Challenge – **Canon Pairings Challenge**

-Mudblood-

 **The Lake, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **26th June 1975**

Mudblood. When I heard that word from my childhood friend, Severus Snape, I could not believe it. I had just finished my Defence Against the Dark Arts theory exam for my OWLs alongside James and his band of troublemakers when between them and Severus, they started an argument. It was like Handbags at dawn between the two of them, but with wands instead.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted pulling my own wand out of my pocket. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," James said, earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!" I said, getting annoyed with the person who I had feelings for, despite his immaturity and my constant rejection on those grounds. James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus —"

"I don't need help from a filthy little Mudblood like her!" Snape said, getting up.

I was in shock when I heard this, disbelief set in, then upset. I fell to my knees in tears. I could not believe that Severus Snape, the first person who helped me to understand the Wizarding Word, had called me that offensive name.

I was surprised when I suddenly felt the arms of the James Potter, the person who I thought was immature, comforting me. I decided there and then that he had more than the emotional range of a teaspoon!

Staying in James's comfortable arms, I saw Remus Lupin and Sirius Black giving Snape a bollocking over his attitude towards me, but I couldn't be bothered.

Suddenly James kissed me, and from that kiss I knew I was safe, I knew from that kiss that James would never call me a Mudblood.

-Mudblood-

Mudblood. When I heard that word from my enemy, Severus Snape, uttered to the woman who I have feelings for, I could not believe it, how dare he insult Lily. I knew that I would have to react to him, to protect Lily, to take care of her.

It was only because I started an argument with Snape, casting a spell which hung him by his ankle in mid-air. It was just after my Defence Against the Dark Arts theory exam where the confrontation took place.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted, pulling her wand from out of her pocket. Sirius and I eyed it warily, knowing that Lily was good with a wand!

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," I said, earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!" Lily said. I could see she was getting annoyed with me. I knew that Lily had feelings for me, despite my immaturity and her constant rejection on those grounds. Sighing deeply, I turned to Snape and muttered the counter curse.

"There you go," I said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus —"

"I don't need help from a filthy little Mudblood like her!" Snape said, getting up.

I saw Lily fall to her knees in shock and I knew it was time to act. Seeing Lily in tears, kneeled on the floor, holding her, knowing I needed to protect her.

Taking a chance, one I did not want to blow, I kissed Lily Evans. I kissed her so much that she kissed me back. Our tongues battled for dominance, her lips attacking mine, and mine returning the favour.

I knew then that Lily was defiantly in love with me, and I knew I must protect her, even if it means that I have to protect her from the insults that my Uncle Charlus and Aunt Dorea would call her, their obsession with the ways of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Made, especially as, to me, Lily is not a Mudblood.

 **-Mudblood-**

 **A/N** – _When I wrote this originally, I had it in Lilys POV only. When I came to type it up, I thought why not to writing James's POV too._

This story uses themes and characters from the **Harry Potter** series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected. Some recognisable bits of this chapter are from **Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.**

Just like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
